


Erase and Rewind

by sevenall



Category: Dark Is Rising Sequence - Susan Cooper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-15
Updated: 2011-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-23 18:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenall/pseuds/sevenall





	Erase and Rewind

John Rowlands died during Bran's first year at uni. It was early autumn, before the leaves started turning and Bran played the message back on the machine twice, then hit the wrong button by mistake and deleted it forever. Will must have come in during the replay, because he didn't ask what was the matter, didn't say anything, only put his arm around Bran's shoulders. The angle was awkward, since their height difference had grown to be considerable, but Bran was grateful for the warmth, for Will.

Later that night, after Bran had called his father back and found out what had happened (a massive stroke and Will swore there was nothing more to it, no Old One protecting a secret) he lay awake in the dark and listened to Will's steady breathing, which would go on and on long after Bran's had stopped. And he wondered if John Rowlands had done the same with Blodwen, but without knowing.

FIN


End file.
